


Mother hen Lucius

by WitchingWeatherWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchingWeatherWitch/pseuds/WitchingWeatherWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius can't deal with his son being an adult and in a relationship with Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother hen Lucius

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt to practice my English. Since I’m not a native speaker, you're welcome to point out any mistakes you may find. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All credit to J.K.R. and her associates.

“Did you see that? His hand almost touched his back!”  
Inwardly rolling her eyes, Narcissa ushered her husband further away from the dance floor. As it was, her son had enough audience already, being openly gay, engaged to The Boy Who Lived and having defied his father, when being given the choice between his family and his long-time crush. Draco had laughed Lucius in the face and moved in with Harry Potter the very next day after their little confrontation. Lucius had seethed and settled to wait for his son to crawl back on his knees and beg for forgiveness.  
Narcissa had given her stubborn husband one week exactly to sulk before setting him straight and sending him to apologise to both young men. After some accommodation time, Lucius had begrudgingly accepted the decisions of their son, though ever since he was an even worse pain in the arse.  
“What’s with this look on his face? He looks at him as if he wanted to eat him alive, in front of all these witnesses! Maybe he’s more dangerous and mental than we expected him to be, with defeating the Dark Lord and being an uncivilised Gryffindor.” Lucius’ murmur was loud enough for people to look at them oddly and thinking _them_ to be mental. Enough was enough.  
“Darling, listen.” Letting go of her husband’s arm, Narcissa turned to him and locked their gazes so he could see the absolute sincerity accompanying her words. “Yesterday, when I went to Diagon Alley with Draco and Harry to acquire their wedding robes, we didn’t return belatedly because of my forgetting the time about a chat with Miss Granger. We were late, because the boys had a quick _encounter_ in the cabin that turned out to be not so quick. Nor quiet.”  
The stricken look on Lucius’ face made her almost regret her words. Almost.  
“And the other night, when I went to Draco’s room to show him and Harry the flower arrangements for their wedding – they weren’t asleep and I never entered the room for good measure.”  
All colour drained from Lucius’ face, but she could still see that persistent sparkle of denial clinging to him, so she went on: “Remember that day I flooed to Harry’s because of the cake-issue and immediately returned home with the explanation the _boys are busy_?”  
“Enough,” he croaked. It seemed, at last, he got it. Maybe she even managed to talk him into a state of shock, because he didn’t react to the applause people were giving to two dancers in particular. Since she could see her son and future son-in-law kissing behind the back of her husband, Narcissa decided it was time to leave the party. Perhaps she could use the rest of the night to remind her husband of his own life and marriage.  
“My baby boy,” Lucius sobbed faintly and Narcissa squeezed his arm sympathetically while leading her husband home.


End file.
